Crack pairing One Piece
by WenaLena
Summary: Vous en avez marre de toujours lire du LuNa du ZoRobin et j'en passe? ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Série de petit One-shot ne se suivant pas et contenant bon nombre de personnages de One Piece. MarcoWhite, FrankyRobin, UsoppNami et d'autre.
1. Au revoir

Le soleil déclinait doucement sur le littoral, nimbant la plage d'orange et de pervenche. Marco était allongé sur le sable doré, légèrement redressé grâce à ses coudes enfoncés. Le sable était frais sous sa peau, le vent agréable et léger, comme les lèvres d'une femme. D'une en particulier. Le blond inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons de l'air marin. Il allait bientôt repartir en mer, lui et son équipage. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il en aurait. Plusieurs semaines, mois ou années. Marco n'était pas un marin comme les autres : il traquait les tueurs de baleines. Ce qui lui valut une prime sur sa tête dans certains pays qui le considéré comme un écoterroriste. Le capitaine n'avait jamais mis le feu à des établissements, manifesté ou quoique ce soit. Il n'avait jamais fait du tort à personne, si ce n'est au pêcheur de baleine. Certes, il n'avait pas hésité à leur rentrer dedans, quitte à bousiller son navire. Jamais aucun de ses hommes n'avait été blessé. C'était des mesures radicales et très excessives, mais elles portaient leur fruit.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il rencontra Withe Bay, cette femme impétueuse et pleine de vie. Le capitaine n'avait jamais mis le feu à des établissements, manifesté ou quoique ce soit. Depuis, ils vivaient une relation passionnée, sans savoir s'ils se reverraient demain. Des femmes comme celles-là, Marco savait qu'elles ne couraient pas les rues. Ils n'étaient qu'amants et ne seraient sans doute jamais rien de plus. Tous deux avaient trop soif de liberté pour s'arrimer à quelqu'un. Mais rien ne les empêchait de se donner rendez-vous, comme ici sur cette plage. Marco ne s'attendait pas à voir Withe ; trop imprévisible. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez cette femme ; il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Le blond soupira profondément, se disant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller boire avec ses hommes. Un petit frottement attira son attention, et avant même qu'il ne se retourne, quelqu'un lui glissa un collier de fleur autour du cou. Il soupira, amusé. Ce parfum de santal et de jasmin, cela ne pouvait-être qu'elle.

Elle apparut dans son champ de vision, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche légère surmontée d'un corset de la même teinte. Le vent collait le tissu contre ses courbes de femme, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination. White tenait ses sandales dans une main, l'autre maintenant ses boucles bleues en place. Marco s'attarda sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme, puis la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je ne pensais plus te voir.  
\- Je n'allai pas te laisser partir sans un au revoir. »

White fit un sourire en coin et prit place à côté de Marco, tâtant avec soin sa robe. Ils restèrent dans un silence agréable, contemplant la mer. Ils ne se touchèrent pas, la présence de l'un et l'autre leur suffisaient amplement. Le ciel se teinta doucement de noir, la mer se retirait doucement, laissant place aux bruits festifs et aux rires gras des hommes ivres.

« Ils vont avoir fière allure, demain, soupira Marco.  
\- Oui. Je crains qu'ils ne puissent assumer leur tâche. »

Le blond ricana doucement ses yeux portant vers l'horizon.

« Marco...  
\- Hn?  
\- Prends garde à toi. »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla.

« Même pas droit à un baiser d'adieu ? Souffla Marco avec une tristesse feinte. »

White se retourna et cligna des yeux, le fixant quelques secondes comme si elle réfléchissait au pour et au contre. Elle s'avança de sa démarche chaloupée jusqu'au blond, un sourire sensuel courbant ses lèvres pleines. White se pencha vers Marco, effleurant sa bouche de la sienne.

« Il faudra le mériter, susurra White avec malice. »

Les lèvres de Marco se courbèrent de satisfaction. Quelle femme insaisissable.

Mot de l'auteur: CE ONE-SHOT NE SERT RIEN, VOILÀ. Non, plus sérieusement, vous attendez pas à un truc sulfureux au possible. J'essaie de garder un maximum le caractère des personnages. Bon, à part Marco que je peux décrire de flegmatique au possible et jovial, je ne peux pas dire grand chose de White, même si je pense que ça doit être le genre de femme bien costaude dans ce monde de pirates! Je ferais sans doute d'autre petit os. Pour le couple, je n'imagine pas l'amour passionnel comme on peut en voir partout. Ce sont des marins, leur premier amour est la mer. Ah, et pour les baleines, je me suis inspirée d'un homme qui se nomme Paul Watson qui mène la vie dure aux pêcheurs japonnais qui tue une quantité astronomique de baleines par an. 'Me sortez pas une connerie du genre qu'il faut qu'ils se nourrissent, y a pleins d'autre poiscailles. Là! Des bisous!

Post-scriptum: petite pensée pour fohk!


	2. Une pointe d'amour

Titre: Une pointe d'amour.  
Genre: Romance - humour.  
Couple: FrankyRobin.

Le vent frais caresser la peau nue de Robin, la faisant frisonner de délice. Allongée sur le transat du navire, elle sirotait son cocktail récemment fait par Sanji. Un mélange d'orange et de mangue légèrement citronnée. Reposant ses lunettes sur son nez, Robin se replongea dans son livre, cachant à grande peine son impatience. C'était l'heure de leur rendez-vous de la semaine. Le jour où tous le monde vaqué à ses occupations sans prêter attention aux autres. La voix de Nami s'éleva en contre bas, haut perchée et autoritaire. Elle aboyait sur les cancres du navire, les remettant à leur place. Des cris s'élevèrent ainsi que plusieurs bruits sourds, puis vint le silence. Un rire amusé échappa à Robin, portant sa main fermée à sa bouche. La démarche lourde et familière qu'elle attendait depuis un moment arrivait enfin. Robin se contint de ne pas trottiner à sa rencontre pour lui sauter dans les bras.  
La coiffure excentrique de Franky apparut au bord du promontoire, montant à sa rencontre. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine, la faisant soupirer. Il se hissa souplement, ce qui était étonnant vu sa stature imposante. Leur regard se croisèrent, courbant les lèvres de Franky vers le haut. Robin le laissa s'approcher de lui-même, sans faire le moindre mouvement elle l'avisait par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil jaune.

« Je vois qu'une ravissante créature m'attends, nyahaha ! Fanfaronna Franky en prenant place à côté de Robin.  
\- Vile charmeur, s'amusa Robin. »

Les lèvres de Robin effleurèrent celles de Franky, doucement sans pour autant les embrasser.  
Le charpentier s'en amusa, prenant appui derrière lui.

« Ah ! Qu'elle femme tu fais, Robin. »

Cette phrase fut dite sur un ton orgueilleux et purement masculin, alors qu'il appuyait sur son nez pour changer de coiffe, revenant à sa banane traditionnelle. Tendant sa paume métallique vers le haut, Franky en fit sortir une seconde main plus petite assortit d'un peigne qu'il passa dans sa crinière bleutée. Le rire léger de Robin étira d'avantage son sourire, jouant des sourcils pour l'entendre à nouveau. Ce qui fonctionna à son plus grand bonheur.

« Alors, beauté, quelle histoire vas-tu me raconter, aujourd'hui? S'enquit Franky.  
\- Une histoire pleines de mystères, d'aventures sans doute avec une pointe d'amour...  
\- Han? Seulement une pointe? »

Robin rit et de sa voix profonde et douce qui émerveillait Franky, elle conta l'histoire, modulant sa voix pour accompagner la narration. Le charpentier buvait ses paroles et se délectait de chaque syllabes. Il était pendu à ses lèvres et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait que cela s'arrête. Or, toute bonne chose avait une fin. Même cette histoire, signifiant que leur entrevue était finie. Lorsqu'elle referma le livre, Franky mit quelques instants à comprendre, le ténor de la jeune femme résonnant encore dans sa tête. Les secondes s'égrenaient et Robin ne bougea pas, à son plus grand étonnement. Ses cheveux aile-de-corbeau couvraient ses épaules minces. Il fut difficile pour Franky de ne pas lorgner le décolleté plongeant de l'archéologue sa peau halée appelait aux caresses et baisés. Mais Robin était une femme qu'il fallait courtiser et charmer, une femme insaisissable, pas une minette ne faisant que jacasser.  
Ses yeux perçants le sondèrent, mi-clos. Son sourire aimable courbé ses lèvres. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui, sa main glissant derrière sa nuque épaisse, striée de cicatrices. Elle l'embrassa doucement et de manière appuyée. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du café, exhalant un parfum féminin, son parfum à elle. Avait-elle lue dans ses pensées qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser? Rien n'était impossible avec cette femme! Et c'était pour cela qu'il en était fou et qu'il désirait la séduire d'avantage encore. La bouche de l'archéologue quitta celle du charpentier, lui arrachant un soupir contrit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Robin souriait d'un air charmeur, ses joues légèrement rosées. Pas de grandes déclarations, seuls les gestes comptaient.

« Ah, superbe Archéologue, tu vas me rendre fou ! S'exclama Franky en secouant la tête les yeux clos, je risque de devenir un homme accroc, tu sais ça? »

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un rire amusé, ses prunelles brillants de tendresse. Ses gestes ne la trahissaient pas, mais Franky le voyait dans son regard qu'elle attendait de lui quelque chose. Et ça, c'était le rôle d'un homme de conquérir d'avantage sa belle. Ah, qu'elle femme !

Mot de l'auteur: Voyez, je ne me prends vraiment pas au sérieux, mais je tiens à faire du In-character. Si vous avez des crack à proposer, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion (tant qu'elle m'inspire, bien évidemment).


End file.
